Star Signs
by Phoebe-Janeway
Summary: *I'm Louisa, I'm 16 years old and I'm a Janeway!* Life has been hard on Louisa, like her mother she never backs away from a fight but when Voyager is thretaned by unusual, hostile aliens can she step up to the challenge of saving herself, her family and the crew all on her own?
1. Chapter 1

**Star Signs**

* * *

Notes:

Mostly Louisa's POV

_'Italic writing is thoughts'_

*Writing with stars instead of quotation marks is sign language*

* * *

(Year 2375)

"Are you alright Louisa?"

I put down my knife and fork quickly

*I'm fine just thinking*

"Thinking of?"

*Todays date* Today is the 24th of October. Today is the day my mum got engaged to Mark, I can't stand even thinking of that name mum cant ether it makes her break down.

"What's so special about the, oh" Mum stopped as she realised "I threw that engagement ring a long time ago, I hate that ba" Mum stopped herself again as she looked around the table "We will talk after dinner"

Talk is another word I don't like, Its something I can't do. No one knows why I can't talk, I did when I was young, I only stopped talking the day my daddy left us. The doctor said if I really wanted to I could talk, he said it was a mental problem not a physical one. Mum went through hell when dad left she had a break down, that's when she got together with Mark, he was an old childhood friend of hers and she had fallen in love with him. She said she hated dad for leaving us, she hated the fact him leaving had stopped me from talking. She got rid of almost everything that reminded her of dad the only things she had left was my baby pictures with him in the background, she said they were the only ones she had so she couldn't chuck them out, untill I was 11 they were the only memories I had of dad. When I was 11 the year was 2371 and a lot of things changed!

* * *

Short I know but hey what do you think? I will try to update as often as I can but with all my college work that might be hard, any way review and tell me what you think of this so far


	2. Chapter 2

**(Year 2371)** **Kathryn's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked around, I was back in Engineering sitting up slowly I hit my combadge

"Janeway to Bridge, Anybody there?" I was answered by Lieutenant Rollins  
"Yes, Captain. We're here" I quickly stood up using the wall to balance myself

"How long were we over there?" I rubbed my forehead trying to ease the pain of my headache

"Almost three days"  
"Three days?" _that has to be my record for going without coffee_  
"Captain, the Maquis ship is powering up its engines"

"Tractor them" I started walking quickly towards the door "All senior officers, report to the Bridge immediately"

"Captain, scanners are detecting an intruder"

"From the Maquis ship?"

"I don't think so Captain"

I stepped in to the turbo lift and manually set it for the Bridge

"Go find them and take them to the brig, I will deal with them later Janeway out"

"Paris to Janeway"

"Go ahead"

"Kim didn't come back with us, he must still be over there" the doors opened and I walked out on to the bridge

"Acknowledged, Computer, how many crewmen are unaccounted for?"

"One, Ensign Harry Kim"

"Hail the Maquis" I saw an Ensign at tactical typing in commands the view screen light up on it was two faces "Commander Chakotay, My name is Captain Kathryn Janeway" I looked behind him to see the second face I paused for a moment to stop myself from smiling at my old friend "We were on a mission to find you when we were brought here by the array. One of our crewmen is missing. Was he transported back to your ship by accident?"

"No, a member of our crew is missing too. B'Elanna Torres, my engineer"

"Commander, you and I have the same problem; I think it makes sense to try and solve it together, don't you?" Chakotay looked around at Tuvok, he nodded at the Commander

"Three of us will transport to your ship" With that the screen went back to the stars

"They're powering down their engines, dropping their shields"

"Rollins to Janeway"

"Did you find the intruder Lieutenant?"

"Yes Captain, but I think it would be better for you to see them than for me to take them to the Brig"

"I don't have time now"

"No really Captain" He almost sounded worried

"Fine bring them here, Janeway out"

The turbo lift doors opened again to reveal Tom Paris. A light behind me causes me to turn around just in time to see Chakotay, Tuvok and a third man that I had never seen before beam in.

"Watch out Captain, They're armed" Came a voice from behind me

"Put down your weapons" I ordered my crewmen before turning back to the three men "You won't need those here" I then walked towards my old friend "It's good to have you back, Mister Tuvok" Chakotay turned to face him

"I must inform you that I was assigned to infiltrate your crew, sir, I am Captain Janeway's Chief of Security" The third mad stepped forward but Chakotay stopped him. I looked at the Commander, his face so calm but his eyes were full of anger

"Were you going to deliver us into their waiting hands, Vulcan?"

"My mission was to accumulate information on Maquis activities, and then deliver you into their waiting hands. That is correct" Tuvok unintentionally making him angrier with his logical and calm answer. Chakotay's eyes darted behind me

"I see you had help"

"It's good to see you too, Chakotay"

"At least the Vulcan was doing his duty as a Starfleet officer but you, you betrayed us for what? Freedom from prison? Latinum? What was your price this time?" I stepped in front of him and looked up at him

"You are speaking to a member of my crew. I expect you to treat him with the same respect as you would have me treat a member of yours" He held my gaze and for a moment I thought that he wasn't going to back down but he lowered his eyes and took a step back "Now" I said looking around the bridge at both Maquis and Starfleet crewman "We have a lot to accomplish, and I suggest we all concentrate on finding our people and getting ourselves back home" I turned to look at Chakotay trying to tell his reaction to my plan when the turbo lift doors opened I watched as Lieutenant Rollins walked I could just about see a smaller figure behind him, Rollins moved to the side and there I saw

"Louisa"

**(Louisa's POV)**

I looked around the Bridge seeing so many faces I didn't recognize. I saw my mother's shocked face and behind her was a man with a tattoo over his left eye, he looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it, he looked more shocked than my mother did.

"Louisa" She repeated just staring at me I raised my hands

*I'm sorry mum I'm so so sorry I never meant to* Mum raised her own hand to stop me

"LOUISA SEKAYA JANEWAY, MY READY ROOM NOW" She was pointing towards a door to the right of me

*But*

"NO BUTS, NOW" I slowly walked towards the door once inside I stood in front of my mother's desk waiting for her to come in here and scream at me. I didn't have to wait long I heard the door open and my mother's footsteps walk around the desk to stand in front of me

"Louisa, look at me" she wasn't shouting (yet) but her voice was low and I could tell she was furious. I raised my head to look up at her "How did you get here?" I stood still almost afraid to answer "Don't make me repeat myself Louisa"

*I got on a transport to Deep Space 9 then I found Voyager I got onboard and I was on my way to see you when we left the station*

"So you were trying to stow away?" I knew that she was very close to screaming at me

*No* I looked straight in to her eyes *I wanted to talk to you then leave, I had planned to go back to Grandma Gretchen's*

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

*On the U.S.S Voyager, a Intrepid class star ship with biometric circuitry and a maximum velocity of warp factor nine point nine seven five* before I had even finished the sentence I knew it was a mistake

"WE ARE IN THE DELTA QUADRENT, THAT'S SEVENTY THOUSAND LIGHTYEARS AWAY FROM HOME LOUISA ITS NOT LIKE I CAN SEND A SHUTTLE TO TAKE YOU HOME" I wanted to put my hands over my ears she was so loud but I knew it would only make her madder and I wouldn't be able to answer her "WHAT ABOUT MARK, AUNT PHOEBE AND GRANDMA GRETCHEN THERE GOING TO BE GOING OUT OF THEIR MINDS WITH WORRY"

*I left Aunt Phoebe and Grandma Gretchen a letter*

"AND WHAT ABOUT MARK?"

*What about him? He hates me and I hate him he will be happy I'm gone and to be honest I'm glad I'm gone now he can't hurt me*

"I'M GETTING SICK OF YOUR LIES LOUISA"

*I'm not lying* I signed fast *I will show you* I turned and lifted my top to show her my back, on my back was many fading bruises. I looked around to see my mother's face she had her hands over her mouth

"Louisa, look me in the eye and tell me the truth, did Mark do this to you?"

I lowered my top and turned to face her then looking her in the eye I nodded. She ran around the desk and pulled me in to a hug

"Oh baby" then she pushed me out to look at me "Did he ever do anything else to you"

*No only hitting me, yelling at me and once he pushed me by the stairs and I fell down them*

"Oh God baby I'm so so so sorry come here" she hugged me again being very careful of my back. I looked up at her there were tears rolling down her face I pulled away enough to reply

*It's ok mum, you once said we all do stupid stuff when were in love* it was then I noticed that I was crying too

"Oh baby, come here" Mum guided me to the sofa where we sat and held each other as we cried

**On the Bridge** **(Chakotay's POV)**

I stood there on the Federation Bridge just staring at the ready room door. _Was that Louisa? That young lady with that long brown hair and bright blue eyes? _I couldn't believe it. Just as I was about to ask the traitor Tuvok if it was actually her when the doors to the ready room opened and Kathryn and Louisa both came out, one thing I noticed with both of them had red puffy eyes as if they had been crying. I watched as they walked over to tactical and spoke to Tuvok

"Tuvok? Can you take Louisa to sickbay and have the EMH look at her back and if you could get him to run some scans on it and give me a detailed report" _Why would she need her back scanned? Is she ill? _"Then if you could take her to my quarters please"

"Of course Captain" he and Louisa got in to the turbo lift, I kept my eyes locked on them till the doors closed then my gaze fell on Kathryn

"Was that actually Louisa" she turned to me

"Yes"

"What's wrong with her back?"

"Nothing"

"Then why does she need it scanned?"

"That is none of your business Commander" It hurt that she would only call me by my rank, but as I wasn't officially a member of Starfleet anymore I knew she couldn't pull rank

"Yes it is Kathryn and you know it" She gave me her fiercest death glares but this time I held it "and why wasn't she talking, she was using sign language, Why?" Suddenly it was like Kathryn's emotions exploded; he stormed over to me and shouted

"BECAUSE OF YOU, ALL OF THIS IS BECAUSE OF YOU, IF YOU HADN'T LEFT SHE WOULD STILL BE SPEAKING, I WOULDN'T HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH MARK AND SHE WOULDN'T HAVE BRUISES ALL OVER HE BACK, ARMS AND SIDES FROM THAT BASTERD!" I was shocked by her outburst "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" I stood there like a dear in headlights too stunned to say a word, the bridge was so silent you could have heard a pin drop down on deck fifteen. The bridge remained that way until Tuvok returned a suggested that we go back to the array to find out what had happened to our missing crew members, everyone seemed to snap out of the shock induced trance like state they had been in at the mention of the array, well everyone but me

**Janeway Quarters** **(Louisa POV**)

I was walking around my mother's quarters, I had seen one of my favorite pictures of me and mum, we were sitting on the swing together in Grandma Gretchen's back garden. Aunt Phoebe said I looked a lot like my mother and in some ways I do especially my eyes, both of us have bright blue eyes mum said they look so beautiful. Mum loves my hair too even though it's brown like my father's, it's very long and thick sometimes mum spends hours brushing it for me. I walked in to the next room it looked like my mums office at home but a little smaller. I sat on the chair and looked at the PADDs on the desk, nothing interesting mainly just letters from Starfleet. I saw one of the draws open, it's not like my mum to leave draws open like that I knew I should have closed it and left the room but curiosity go the better of me and I looked inside at the folders all brown, black or grey normal boring Starfleet colours. Just as I was about to close the draw I saw a bright colour at the back, I opened the draw a little more and saw on the top it said 'CHAKOTAY' my father's name, seeing that instantly sparked my interest I got the folder out of the draw and put it on to the desk. I took a deep breath and opened up the folder inside was some photos of him and mum, some holographs of him, his and mums wedding certificate and a few other things I didn't recognize. _She didn't throw them out, all of the stuff she said she had burnt it's all her._ I started to put everything back when I took a long look at one of the photos of him, I had seen him recently I was sure I had but I didn't know where. I put the folder back in the draw and got out the one in front of it; on the front it said 'Badlands Maquis Operation' it took me a few minutes to realise it was the mission information. I opened it and read for a while then flicked through the pages I saw information on a ship called the Val Jean and a picture of its Captain; he was the man with the tattoo who was on the Bridge earlier. I continued reading until my eyes scanned across his name 'Chakotay' I looked at the photo of him again, _no surely it can't be! _I got out the white folder again and pulled out one of the pictures off him, I set them side by side and compared them. _It's him! He got the tattoo after he left but it's actually him!_

**Later on the Bridge** **(Chakotay POV)**

I stood on the Bridge in a Starfleet uniform watching Kathryn as she spoke; she had always been good at making speeches. I looked across the room at my old engineer, B'elanna was obviously uncomfortable being forced back in to Starfleet like this and I was truly sorry that I was putting her in that situation but I also knew that in time once she settled and learnt the rules she would be one of the best officers on the ship, even with her temper. Looking around again I saw Louisa, I gave her a small smile but she ignored it, _I highly doubt she even remembers me. _With that realisation I looked back to Kathryn

"We'll find a way back. Mister Paris, set a course for home"

"Aye, Captain" the young man obeyed her command, _I can't believe she made him a lieutenant and chief conn officer then again now I think about it I can't believe she made me her first officer! _Kathryn was walking over to me but Louisa got to me first she raised her hands and signed something to me at a very fast pace

"Louisa!" Kathryn was obviously shocked by what she had said but before I had a chance to tell her that I couldn't read sign language she had already turned and walked in to the turbo lift. I turned to Kathryn

"What did she say?" I watched her sigh and I knew it wasn't going to be good. She stepped in closer to me and replied in almost a whisper

"She said I know you are my biological father but I will never call you that, you lost me the day you left us" Kathryn took a deep breath and continued "I may be stuck on a star ship with you for the rest of my life but you will never be part of that life"

* * *

I finally found the time to write and upload this chapter, college is so much hared than I thought it was going to be! **Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Note: any words with – in between the letters like T-h-i-s is finger spelling, In regards to Chakotay they came up with a sign for his name sometime in the last week

One week later (Louisa POV)

"What do you want for dinner honey?" Mum was looking over from the dining table where she was sitting with her console looking over reports. We had both adjusted quite well to living together on Voyager in the past week. Mum was trying to find officers who could teach me while she was on duty so I wasn't on my own doing nothing in out quarters all day. If there was one thing I hadn't got use to it was seeing Chakotay every day, we usually passed him in the corridor or saw him eating the mess hall and even though I had made it very clear I wanted nothing to do with him I would often find myself thinking about him.  
"Louisa? Honey what do you want for dinner?" she asked again but I didn't answer I was thinking about Chakotay again, Why did he leave us? What did he get the tattoo?  
"Louisa? What's wrong?" I looked up to see mum standing in front of me  
*Why did he leave us?*  
"What"  
*Chakotay, why did he leave us?*  
"I told you already"  
*No you just said he left cause he was a no good son of a*  
"Don't even think about finishing that sentence"  
*Well it is what you said* Mum sat down next to me  
"I know but it really is all you need to know"  
*Really mum? You honestly think that's all I need to know about him* I paused for a second, reading my mums facial expression told me that she honestly thought that's all I needed to know *Mum half my DNA comes from that man I want* I paused again *No I deserve to know at least why he left us, I will be on this ship with that man probably for the rest of my life I need to know more about him mum*  
"Ok, Ok" My mum raised her hands to stop me "I get it, I should have seen this was coming" Mum stood up and walked over to the replicator "Coffee, Black" the moment it materialized she picked it up and sat back down next to me. She took a deep breath "Ok, what do you want to know?"  
I wasn't sure what I wanted to ask first  
*Why did he leave?*  
"Well" she took a sip of her coffee "A few weeks after you turned four years old we started fighting about Starfleet, his planet and the Cardassians."  
*His planet? He isn't from Earth?*  
"No he is from the planet Trebus"  
*T-r-e-b-u-s* I finger spelled as I didn't know if there was a sign for the planet  
"Yea, that's it Trebus. As I was saying we were fighting over it because the Cardassians and the Federation were negotiating and Trebus would be at risk of an attack from the Cardassians"  
*Why would the Cardassians attack T-r-e-b-u-s?*  
"Because that's what Cardassians are like" Mum looked in to her coffee mug and drank a mouthful before continuing "Chakotay thought that together we should fight against Starfleets negotiations and make them save Trebus, I didn't agree" Mum looked almost upset for a moment but she quickly slipped her emotionless mask back in to place "You were young and both trying to get promotions, I thought that the people of Trebus should move to earth or another safe planet but like Chakotay they were all very stubborn. One day when you were about four and a half we had this huge fight when I found stolen Federation diplomatic documents in our room, they were to do with the Cardassians."  
*He stole documents?*  
"Yes, I confronted him about it and he told me that there were a group of people that wanted to fight against the Cardassians and that he was going to give them the files and any other files they needed" Mum stopped seeing I was a little shocked  
*You mean he really stole loads of files for them? And I take it the group of people were the first Maquis*  
"He only stole the one file and yes they were but they didn't call themselves the Maquis then, they named them self that four years later. Anyway me and him had this huge fight over it and I told him I would report him to Starfleet, he told me that he was thinking of leaving Starfleet and joining the group of fighters"  
*So that's why he left, to join them?*  
"Yes, we fought for hours, at the end of it he pulled me in to a hug and said quietly In to my ear I'm sorry Kathryn but I have to go and fight for what I believe in, I'm joining the group. He then went to our room and packed all his stuff in to one bag"  
*He could fit all his stuff in to one bag?*  
"Just about, he then came down stairs, picked you up and gave you a big kiss" I stopped  
*You always told me he left without a good bye*  
"I thought it would make it harder on you knowing that he had said good bye, I'm sorry I should have told you. He gave you this big kiss and he said Daddy is going away for a while and I need you to be a big, brave, strong girl and look after Mummy for me ok?" I thought back as far as I could remember trying to recall him saying it to me "I could tell that saying that to you broke his heart" Mum was looking at me but I could tell she wasn't here, she was lost in thought "Then he turned to me and said Kathryn then he kissed me" mum paused and took another sip of coffee, it was then I noticed her eyes were starting to water "He then looked in to my eyes and said I'm sorry but I have to do this, take good care of Louisa I love you both so much" A tear fell down mums cheek "then he started walking backwards away from me and said I love you Kathryn then he picked up his bag and left, I tried to grab you but you ran after him yelling Daddy, Daddy come back" she looked me in the eye and told me "Daddy was the last word you ever said" We then sat in silence for a while as I took in all that she had said and she recovered from reliving it in her mind, when I finally remembered how to move my hands I asked  
*Did you report him?*  
"No, I found out the day after he left that he had resigned from starfleet and I didn't know if he had actually given them the file so I thought there would be no point in giving them false information" I nodded and continued my questioning  
*Did he ever try to contact us?*  
"Yes many times, but I threw away the letters and ignored or didn't return the calls"  
*Why?*  
"I was angry, hurt, heartbroken" the last word she said quietly, almost a whisper  
*Didn't you ever think that maybe I wanted contact with him?*  
"He was a terrorist, I couldn't let you have contact it was too dangerous"  
*You could have at least told me he was out there fighting for something he believed in rather than letting me believe that he was just walked out on us for no reason* mum was about to speak but I wasn't done *Do you know how many reasons I have come up with in my head, that he had got another woman pregnant and left to be with her, that he had murdered someone, that I had done something wrong*  
"Honey" Mum took hold of my hands stopping me from signing "Did you ever really think that him leaving was your fault?" Not being able to move my hands I just nodded "Oh Louisa" she pulled me in to her arms and held me "Baby listen to me, He left to fight Cardassians not because of you" I pulled away  
*Mum, did he love me?* I was almost scared to hear the response, for years I had thought that I had done something wrong to make him leave and for years I had thought that he didn't love me  
"Yes" there was no hesitancy, he had loved me I sighed with relief  
*Do you think he still loves me?*  
"Yes, I am positive that he never stopped loving you" I suddenly felt happy, relieved and confused all at the same time. Then another question came in to my head  
*Do you still love him?*  
"What?" I could tell that she hadn't been expecting that question  
*Do you still love him? Honestly* I waited, watching mum think about her answer  
"Honestly, I don't know"  
*How can you not know?*  
"I just don't" Again we both sat in silence not looking at each other, both thinking about her answer. I stood up and walked over to the window, it was one of  
the things I really loved about our quarters I would often look out as we warped past the stars. Looking at them as we flew by them so fast I thought about  
the answers I had just got from mum and realized that it was only one half of the story, I needed both halves to form the whole picture and make a fair  
judgment on it, there was only one thing to do. I turned back to mum  
*I want to speak with him*  
"What?"  
*I want to talk to him*  
"He can't sign"  
*Then I will teach him, mum* I sat back down next to her *I know that you are worried about me talking to him but if we're going to be spending the rest of our lives together on this ship I need to hear his side of it, I need to mum* mum took a deep breath and downed the last of her coffee  
"Ok"  
*What?*  
"I said ok, you can see him and hear his side of the story, and then if you want to still see him you can work something out"  
*Do you really mean it?*  
"Of course I do, you were right he is half your DNA and I can't keep you from seeing him if you wanna see him, so I will set a time up for him to see you but hon the first few times you see him I will be there"  
*But*  
"No buts, I can be out of hearing range if you wanna talk privately but I wanna be able to watch you for the first few times ok?" I thought about it, it was ether have mum watching us and it feel little awkward for the first few times or not talk to him at all  
*Fine you can be there but out of hearing range*  
"Alright, when do you wanna see him?"  
*Tomorrow, I think one side of the story is enough for one day*  
"Fair enough, how about tomorrow just after dinner?"  
*Sure* now I had set the time I was a little worried but I was gonna do it I had to. I watched mum tap her combadge  
"Janeway to Chakotay"  
"Go ahead"  
"Chakotay, Louisa wants to talk to you"  
"Really" I could hear the surprise, joy and confusion in his voice  
"Yes, I told her why and how you left" we heard him take a deep breath in "Now she want to hear your side of the story"  
"She does?"  
"Yes, can you do tomorrow 1900 hours in our quarters?"  
"Yes, Yes I will be there" I could hear his tone of voice changing to excitement and nervousness  
"Alright we will see you tomorrow"  
"Ok, tell her I can't wait"  
"I will Janeway out" mum turned back to me and gave me a small smile  
*I'm a little nervous now* I admitted  
"I think all three of us are honey" just then I thought of something else I had meant to ask  
*Mum I got another question*  
"What is it darling?"  
*Why did he get a tattoo*  
"To be honest Louisa I don't know, I think his father had one that looked like that but I can't remember, you can ask him tomorrow"  
*I can* I picked up mums empty coffee and recycled it, she watched me and then realized something  
"We haven't had dinner" I realized it then too as my stomach growled "What would you like for dinner?"

* * *

Wow I haven't updated this story for so long, but i have finished college now with a good grade so i now have lots of time to focus on my stories :) for any one that hasn't already figured it out in this story Chakotay did leave to join the Maquis 4 years earlier than in the actual series but that's the way it had to be for this story to work

Anyway please **review** :)


End file.
